


Be Yourself; Be You

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspirational Speeches, Other, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be yourself, cause of you aren't you then who the hell are you? <br/>(Another poem I wrote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Yourself; Be You

Be yourself  
Because if you're not yourself  
Then who the hell are you?   
Don't change who you are, just because someone doesn't like the real you.   
The real you is the best.   
The real shows me who you are and who you have been.   
The real you is beautiful.   
Don't change your looks or personality   
Just so you can try and fit in.   
You are already fitting in by just being you. By being the awesome you are.   
Now that is someone who I would be friends with.   
Nobody likes a liar or a fake.   
Phonies aren't cool either.   
Being popular isn't about how many friends you have, having so much money or going to parties just to be cool.   
Being popular, is being yourself. If you have friends who love you for you then you ARE popular. No one can change that.   
So just be you and you'll get through life pretty easily.   
And if people don't like the way you are, than that's there loss.   
Just be you, don't worry about what others say.


End file.
